


No One Does It Better

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mention of Donut, Tuckington - Freeform, but strictly tucker and wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker lashes out on his team and is forced to think about everything he didn't want to think about, but Wash is there, so he tries not to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Does It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Based mid-kinda-end season 12, maybe. who knows

Tucker didn't see him step away from the group and turn, but he sees him settle down beside him out of the corner of his left eye. It's uncomfortable how quiet they are, but Tucker tells himself he'd rather feel uneasy then whatever he felt a few minutes ago.

He doesn't want Wash to talk first so he tries this time– with his name. Maybe it'll help.

Tucker lets out a haste, "Wash," but doesn't look away from the pile of gravel he'd made with his feet. 

"Yeah?"

He doesn't have anything to ask or add but he thinks Wash knew that so he just sighs and says, "This sucks."

"What… exactly are you reffering?" Washington asks, appropriately, actually looking at Tucker. 

" _Everything_." He kicks the gravel, accidentally shifting his posture and slipping a bit down the rock wall behind him.

"Tucker–" he thinks that now the conversation has actually started, "I know its easy to dwell over small things when there's a bigger issue to handle, but–"

"Oh my god, don't." Tucker sighs, pushing himself back up the wall. 

"I just think you're too on edge, and I want to try and help you calm down. None of this will end well if you're not stable." Wash slys, trying not to offend Tucker.

"Since when was I unstable? I know I've been overreacting lately but fuck that. Fuck you."

"Tucker, I'm sorry, but yes, I don't think you're fully capable for all of this right now. You're not thinking right." 

"Wash, seriously, I don't want a lecture about being stressed– especially from you. Still, It's not like this is abnormal." He crosses his armored arms. 

"Threatening to _stab_  Donut for accidentally tripping you is normal?" Wash laughs. 

"Shut up… he didn't apologize."

"Tucker–"

"C'mon, Wash. I've got a whole fleet of trained assassins on my bad side and yeah its fucking stressing me out, but I don't want to get lecured about how I'm handling it."

"How else would you expect me to help?"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

They realized how quiet everything became and Wash decided not to reply for the sake of their privacy. He glanced to his left, watching everyone go back to their conversations. He was about to stand up when he felt a helmet rest on his shoulder.

Wash shoves his arm behind Tucker and holds onto the part of his waist not covered in armor, dragging him closer. Tucker wrapped both his arms around Wash and sighed.

Even with all the armor in the way, both relax at the closeness.

"Snuggling counts as helping,"

"Shut up,"

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading my garbage


End file.
